There is a memory device having a three-dimensional structure in which multiple word lines are stacked; and the three-dimensional structure includes semiconductor layers provided in memory holes extending in the stacking direction through the multiple word lines. In such a memory device, defects in the memory holes may cause degradation over time of the electrical isolation between the word lines and the semiconductor layers.